creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 April 2016
07:33 elo 07:33 cze 07:33 wczoraj był rajd z MWŚ 07:36 jednoosobowy x'D 07:37 rudy robił 07:37 miałem wejść właśnie wczoraj bo późno wróciłem do domu 07:37 ale oczywiście ekran padł 07:38 co odwalał? 08:09 Dziękuje pan sąsiad hau hau 08:10 ale darli ryja jak nie mogli go znaleźć 08:10 xD 08:10 pewnie i tak był rozwalony? 08:10 nope, płyta główna cała była, obudowa i stacje trochę poobijane 08:11 lubie brać coś co komyś niepotrzebne 08:11 komuś* 08:11 (derp) 08:15 Dziwne że nie mogłem znaleźć twardziela i ramów 08:15 .__. 08:40 elo 08:40 elo 08:41 cze 08:41 hey 08:44 yo 08:45 o/ 09:15 Wiem, wiem. 09:15 Kaszub sugeruje, że Nowa go obraża, dlatego on też ma prawo ją obrażać. :v 09:15 no nic 09:16 po prostu mnie to rozśmieszyło 09:16 że rudzielec który ma 1.60 i jest ode mnie niższy o głowę i barki oraz chodzi do zawodówy wyzywa mnie tam gdzie mnie nawet nie ma 09:16 no ale trudno 09:16 http://scr.hu/8kj8/0nif7 rawr 09:17 :[[]]o 09:19 elfy pedauy 09:19 A Nowa rzeczywiście go obrażała? 09:21 nie 09:21 pisała tylko że to co on wypisuje na jej temat jest dziecinne i żałosne 09:22 jestem śmieszny czort więc się śmieję łehehe 09:22 i że ludzie z MWŚ się sami kompromitują wbijając tutaj 09:23 jest jeszcze jedna sprawa 09:24 rico mówił coś w stylu że podobno ktoś z tej wiki rajduje MWŚ 09:24 ale nie napisał kto 09:24 więc powiedziałem mu że nic mi o tym niewiadomo 09:24 być może ktoś ich podjudza 09:26 Jeżeli nie ma dowodów to raczej nawet nie można tego wziąć pod uwagę. 09:26 dokładnie 09:26 no i dostałem 09:26 19 razy tego samego scrina 09:26 od nich 09:26 jak rzekomo szkalujemy kaszuba 09:26 fajnie tylko że to było całkowicie wyrwane z kontekstu 09:26 Masz go? 09:27 Kyu go ma 09:27 Aaa. 09:27 To to. 09:27 Okej. 09:27 Bo ogólnie 09:27 Przychodzę dziś rano z imprezy i na fb wiadomość od Kuro, że jest "trrrrroszkę" zdenerwowana. 09:27 I za Twoim pozwoleniem wysłała mi opis tej sytuacji. 09:28 nom 09:28 wczoraj dosyć mało wypiłem więc jakoś jej to opisałem 09:28 ty chyba nie myślisz że konwersowałem z ludźmi z MWŚ tak spokojnie na trzeźwo? x'D 09:29 Chyba nikt nie byłby do tego zdolny w takiej sytuacji. x[[]]D 09:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YmaP2lLJa9U 09:38 Idę męczyć historię sztuki, bye. 09:27 Okej. 09:27 Bo ogólnie 09:27 Przychodzę dziś rano z imprezy i na fb wiadomość od Kuro, że jest "trrrrroszkę" zdenerwowana. 09:27 I za Twoim pozwoleniem wysłała mi opis tej sytuacji. 09:28 nom 09:28 wczoraj dosyć mało wypiłem więc jakoś jej to opisałem 09:28 ty chyba nie myślisz że konwersowałem z ludźmi z MWŚ tak spokojnie na trzeźwo? x'D 09:29 Chyba nikt nie byłby do tego zdolny w takiej sytuacji. x[[]]D 09:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YmaP2lLJa9U 09:38 Idę męczyć historię sztuki, bye. 10:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o8gXzDLNWl8 10:23 halp 10:23 Jakiś trąd mi wyszedł ;-; 10:23 Czy inna dzuma 10:23 ;-; 09:28 wczoraj dosyć mało wypiłem więc jakoś jej to opisałem 09:28 ty chyba nie myślisz że konwersowałem z ludźmi z MWŚ tak spokojnie na trzeźwo? x'D 09:29 Chyba nikt nie byłby do tego zdolny w takiej sytuacji. x[[]]D 09:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YmaP2lLJa9U 09:38 Idę męczyć historię sztuki, bye. 10:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o8gXzDLNWl8 10:23 halp 10:23 Jakiś trąd mi wyszedł ;-; 10:23 Czy inna dzuma 10:23 ;-; 10:26 cze 10:26 elo 10:32 elo 10:44 elo 11:50 Dzień dobry 11:51 Witam Sajko :P 11:51 Witam, witam 11:52 Rzymuś! 11:53 Nowo ^^\ 11:50 Rzymek <3 11:50 Exiii <3 11:50 Dzień dobry 11:51 Witam Sajko :P 11:51 Witam, witam 11:52 Rzymuś! 11:53 Nowo ^^\ 12:13 http://i1.kwejk.pl/k/obrazki/2016/03/6f381a18e45da4c78da5ed80e04c9c22.jpg 12:25 Hej Psychu ^^ 12:32 x'D http://www.oddcast.com/home/demos/tts/tts_example.php 01:22 elo 01:26 jj 02:32 Zhackowali gimperowi hitboxa x'D 02:32 Rzymeq 02:33 Huh? 02:34 pw 02:36 uszeen już o tym było o północy, boxdel puścił filma 02:36 Wiem 02:37 Ale teraz zauważyłem xp 02:38 "Ruszyć dyskusję w temacie zabezpieczania się w sieci) (lf) 02:38 "* 03:42 Kk 03:43 ohu 03:43 Zaczeło piec po pięciu minutach 03:43 xp 03:51 hej 03:55 elo 03:56 Czołem waszmościom o/ 03:56 physical word 03:56 Mości Starosto o/ 03:57 elo 04:22 Czołem waszmości o/ 04:31 cze 04:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3mtlDc072cE Jeszcze ten teledysk z Final Fantasy <3 04:43 Czesc kochani 04:43 Jestem tu nowy ale CP czytam od 2010 i mam wlasnego bloga ;0 04:44 aha ok 04:44 Moze ktos chce pogadac? 04:44 Czołem waszmości o/ 04:44 cze 04:45 Dlaczego sekcja "legendy miejskie" jest pusta? ;-; 04:46 bo tak 04:46 Bo "powody" 04:47 Kategoria:Legendy miejskie kay 04:47 Spoko 04:48 Kategoria:Legendy Miejskie 04:48 Ja bym radzil zmienic ta duza literke na koncu bo przez to link nie dziala tak jak powinien 04:48 jak sie wejdzie w artykuly ;) 04:48 a gdzie jest link z dużą literą na końcu? 04:49 Mi działa dobrze lel 04:49 Patrz 04:49 Porownaj Twoj link 04:49 i moj link, na koncu jest w moim slowo "Miejskie" z duzej i dlatego nie dziala tak jak powinno 04:51 Ja mam dobry wzrok pomimo uszkodzenia xD 04:52 co 04:52 Wszystko działa dobrze 04:52 O co ci chodzi lel 04:53 Nawet z toolbar 04:53 Klikasz w Artykuły --> Legendy Miejskie --> strona która nie ma nic 04:53 lel 04:53 Masz racje 04:53 Wiem B) 04:53 Jaka jest Wasza ulubiona pasta? 04:54 Sexual offender man 04:54 xp 04:55 Zw, zresetuje avatar 04:56 Już :) 04:56 Piękny nie? 04:56 !mody 04:56 !mody ~ 04:56 Kurcze no, dziwna komenda .-. 04:55 Zw, zresetuje avatar 04:56 Już :) 04:56 Piękny nie? 04:56 !mody 04:56 !mody ~ 04:56 Kurcze no, dziwna komenda .-. 04:59 Nie używaj tego jak nie masz powodu 04:59 Bo dostaniesz kicka 04:59 Czytałeś regulamin? 04:59 Wlasnie czytam, przepraszam ;-; 05:02 znowu się psuje 05:02 e Uszeen 05:02 masz chatlogi? 05:02 hejka 05:02 ? 05:03 znaczy 05:03 chathacki 05:03 Czemu? 05:04 ._. 05:04 (4ever) 05:04 Kurcze no, przepraszam 05:05 Nie moja wina, ze o tej komendzie jest na koncu regulaminu a tutaj bylem ciekawy co to robi ;-; 05:05 Halo ryc 05:05 O co ci chodzi ._. 05:05 robi to że dostaję pinga 05:05 za każdym razem jak jej używasz 05:05 Uszeen no pytam się czy masz chathacki? 05:05 Wybacz ._. 05:05 No nie mam 05:06 Dlaczego pytasz? 05:06 ok 05:06 nieważne 05:08 Strasznie mało nas dziś jest .-. 05:09 https://vine.co/v/ijDIOhOvxxq 05:10 Cokolwiek to jest .-. 05:11 xp 05:13 xp 05:13 xp 05:14 https://vine.co/v/ij1teJAq21M 05:15 http://scr.hu/0wqbp/yhqo7 05:15 xp 05:18 https://vine.co/v/ijJYPdHlngw 05:19 Dlaczego wklejacie te screeny? ._. 05:20 ? 05:20 Co masz na myśli towarzyszu 05:21 o 05:21 kolejna 05:21 z emotko w nicku 05:22 Strasznie nienawidze czytać CP po ciemku 05:22 Gdy wstane to widze literki na scianach ;_; 05:23 to czytaj w jasnym trybir 05:23 trybie 05:23 To zaświeć światło 05:23 najmniej potrzebnej rzeczy ever 05:24 Nie lubie jasnego trybu, wali po oczach 05:25 pobaw się html'em 05:29 https://vine.co/v/iD3KFhulUv1 05:35 Czesc Nozmor 05:35 No cześć 05:36 Nozio! ;3 05:37 Helou 05:37 elo 05:37 Dziędob'r Hex 05:38 https://vine.co/v/ipDWXUbPVTQ 05:38 Ma pytanie, ktos wie co w pastach interaktywnych znaczy "jni"? 05:39 "Jeszcze nie istnieje" 05:39 Ah, dziekuje 05:39 Czyli usilowalem przetrwac a tu sie okazalo, ze historia nie zostala jeszcze napisana .-. 05:39 Chyba żadna interaktywna nie została ukończona lel 05:40 pasty interaktywne to w ogóle cienka sprawa 05:40 już lepiej zagrać sobie jakieś horrorki fpp 05:41 fpp? 05:41 First person perspective 06:35 jutro was nawiedzę 06:35 Baj 06:36 Nowa pije mleko 06:36 a Rycerz wali gorzałę z gwinta 06:37 ekipa jest doborowa 06:37 http://www.humanbenchmark.com/tests/reactiontime 06:38 http://scr.hu/0wqbp/fahyo 06:40 Rycerz, co ;-; 06:40 nie piję mleka s: 06:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vUjtF0YYZ1c 06:43 Czy zetknal sie ktos kiedys z jakims wrogim bytem? 06:43 jasne 06:43 np z moją byłą 06:45 co masz na mysli, mówiac "wrogim" ? 06:45 Np agresywnym duchem 06:45 czy czyms takim 06:46 moim kotem 06:47 a to nie 06:47 Rycerzem 06:50 lelz 06:51 tak, z moją babcią się zetknęłam 06:51 nie raz 06:51 http://i1.kwejk.pl/k/obrazki/2016/04/07a3d7ca160534c825c5c80bec683803.jpg 06:56 Noworoczną 07:00 No coz 07:00 Moze to dla kilku osob byc smieszne ale 07:00 boje sie ciemnosci, i to ma zwiazek z moim wczesniejszym pytaniem 07:00 Podpal podłoge 07:01 Będzie ciepło i jasno (y) 07:01 Fajne masz pomysly na oswietlenie wnetrz 07:01 oyasuminasai 07:01 Yuki 07:02 A ja wiem jak wygląda Jackie 07:03 A wy nie! 07:23 XD 07:23 Drama 07:25 Ojojoj.. Chyba dużo mnie ominęło.. 07:27 Jj 07:29 Nowuś jaki tekst? 07:31 How come the sun don't shine on me 07:31 Anymore 07:32 You know, you know 07:32 And how come the sun don't shine on me 07:32 Anymore 07:32 You know, you know 07:33 "dlaczego słońce na mnie nie świeci" ;-; 07:34 może i nie umiem mówić zbyt dobrze po angielsku, ale większość rzeczy rozumiem ok 07:35 Nowuś nie tłumacze ci ;-; tylko zastanawia mie sens tego tekstu ;-; 07:35 a bo do to jest specjalnie 07:36 specjalne* 07:36 zależy w jakim sensie specjalny 07:36 czy ważny dla ciebie czy specjalny jak ja ;-; 07:39 Umm.. Ja się zmywam.. Papa~ 07:39 Pa 08:09 Hejoo 08:11 p/o./ 08:11 o./ 08:11 o/ 08:11 o/ 2016 04 03